


How can you reason with a devil?

by punkskully



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll find collections of conversations between Matt & Claire here. I'm still feeling out how I want to approach writing a multi-chapter fic for them so until I get something solid I'm just going to post their interactions. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, feel free to send me convo prompts? I could use them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you reason with a devil?

**Author's Note:**

> After binge watching the new Netflix series I have fallen head first into this ship. I know it's destined to sink but here I am riding this down to the bottom of the ocean!

Matt has just shown up at Claire’s apartment, beat up and bloodied and a little delirious so he leans in to kiss her. 

Claire: You can’t keep doing this, Matt. I…you know what…the last time this happened… I told you I’d always be there to patch you up… No matter what. But this? This whatever between us can’t be anything more. I can’t love someone with a death wish.  
Matt: I don’t have a death wish, Claire. I just want to save this city.  
Claire: At what cost? Every time you’ve stumbled in through that window you’re one stitch closer to being dead. Do you understand me? I can’t be here. Be in love with you. And watch you die, Matt. I can’t and I will not.  
Matt: Claire…I … (Matt, pauses and listens to Claire’s heart beat steady and sure as always. But for just a moment he thought he could hear it break.)  
Claire: Stop. Don’t do that. Don’t cheat. Don’t listen to my heart… or whatever it is you’re doing. Smelling my anger or whatever!  
Matt: (a small breathy laugh comes first)I don’t need to smell you to know you’re angry with me. You have every right to be. I… apologize for kissing you. I shouldn’t have done that. I overstepped. I know I’m putting you in … an uncomfortable position and…  
Claire: Are you really apologizing for kissing me? (Sighing) Matt, I love you and if you were just Matt Murdock and not Daredevil…we…  
Matt: Would never have met, Claire. 

****************************************************  
Claire:“What if I called the cops and said you were stalking me?”  
Matt:“Stalking you?”  
Claire:“Yes, I’d say. Officer, there’s this man he’s…”  
Matt:“He’s blind?”  
Claire:“He’s a blind man and he likes the sound of my voice.”  
Matt:“Oh no, I knew I shouldn’t have told you that!”  
Claire:“No, no, I … I’m kidding. I like that you do.”  
A quiet moment passed.  
Claire:“Well, this is definitely different. You coming to see me without a scratch.”  
Matt:“With this new suit I’m not getting hurt as much.”  
Claire:“As much? So you do still get hurt you’re just not getting patched up by me? Are you seeing someone else Murdock? Should I be jealous?”  
Matt:“No! Of course not, no. You’re… it. You’re the only one for me. I mean, the only person I trust With uh… with such an important task.“


End file.
